Talk:Kamui Lightning Cutter
Infobox picture I don't think the picture should have any empty spaces on it. The whole area should be taken up. Munchvtec (talk) 11:56, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :If you remove the pixel-limitation, the infobox is way too large. It still is now IMO... Norleon (talk) 12:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Senjutsu Should this technique also be listed as a senjutsu? This technique's power appears to be partially derived from the Six Path Sage chakra Obito transferred to Kakashi, similar to Sasuke's black Chidori came from his extra chakra from Hagaromo. —Steveo920 (Talk) 13:10, August 20, 2014 :Discussions are still ongoing. If we list Kakashi as Six Paths Senjutsu user, then so should we Sasuke, since duh, he too can harm Kaguya (which is possible only with Senjutsu chakra and blunt trauma) not to mention Sasuke's Chidori and Kakashi's Raikiri both turned "black" (may be different color since manga is black&white, the point is they changed color)--Elveonora (talk) 17:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sage power is not senjutsu... is that so hard to grasp ? Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 04:35, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Are you sure? Because the two main aspects of Hagoromo's power are Rinnegan and the Six Paths Senjutsu. So what else would "six paths power" refer to?--Elveonora (talk) 09:51, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Its sage chakra like in rikudou's chakra that allwos them to do that... i had a big debate with a japanease translator. It all points to that... Even Sasuke said it with naruto... that only naruto can damage the limbo clones since he has senjutsu.... Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 09:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :And Hagoromo's chakra is Senjutsu. Why would he separate it and give Naruto Senjutsu and Sasuke non-Senjutsu chakra?--Elveonora (talk) 10:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Hagoromo's chakra is Senjutsu? What? Oo • Seelentau 愛 議 10:27, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::He has Six Paths Senjutsu, doesn't he?--Elveonora (talk) 10:32, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Chakra can't be senjutsu. It's as if you'd say someone's chakra is ninjutsu. Also, we don't know if he had SPS because we don't know what exactly SPS is and what it's not. I can tell you this on sixty different talk pages, it won't change. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:35, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, my bad, so not Senjutsu but Senjutsu chakra, terminology much? Also in case you haven't noticed, he is listed as a user. He also uses TSB and we list SPS as parent to that. THAT'S WHAT I'm talking about in regards to Kaguya, it has to be addressed, because this way one article states one thing, the other article another.--Elveonora (talk) 10:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Six path senjutsu is an advance mode of sage mode if you like but hagaromo's chakra is not senjutsu LOL, hagaromo also have both powers... he gaved sasuke the rinnegan and naruto the senjutsu.... its pretty obivous. I think just like senjutsu... hagaromo chakra can let you damage a juubi jin... maybe it has raw nature energy in that Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 10:42, August 22, 2014 (UTC) "maybe it has raw nature energy in that" chakra mixed with natural energy is Senjutsu chakra Einstein.--Elveonora (talk) 10:44, August 22, 2014 (UTC) except they are not mixing it... kakashi got a bit of rikudou chakra and he got instant black lightning... i dont see it as senjutsu.. And the manga didnt confirm any of this... and this point all its a theory. Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 10:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So the basic question is SPS the mother technique for TSB or can one have TSB without using SPS?, correct? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, you are welcome to do an analysis.--Elveonora (talk) 10:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) From what we see you need SPS to use TSB... If TSB could exist without SPS then Sasuke could control the platform that Naruto made for him... but he cant... Matianu.alexandruionut (talk) 10:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Working on it. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: If we recognize SPS from the markings on the back, then Kaguya doesn't have these markings.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:07, August 22, 2014 (UTC) When have we seen her back?--Elveonora (talk) 11:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Just before Naruto used the Sexy Reverse Harem, you can see her back without the marking. I think its ch 682.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::You are right, it can't be seen there in that scene. But then why do her jinchuuriki get that?--Elveonora (talk) 11:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: For a certain amount of time we all thought that the marking is the Seal of the Tain-Tails until Naruto got it. All TT Jinchuuriki have it while Naruto who has 9TB Chakra also have it. While Kaguya is the TT itself in human form. I don't expect her to have something only those that she was sealed in have.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, the back seal is either TT seal or Six Paths Senjutsu. We somehow went with the latter eventually, because Naruto's back was shown when Madara talked about it, so shrugs. For Kaguya's back, it's also possible that it's there, but Kishi didn't intend to put such a detail to her back in that panel, since it was shadowed. Sometimes character's eyes or nose are obscured too, but we know they have them.--Elveonora (talk) 11:26, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The only time we saw her back, we didn't see the marking. Kishi, may change his mind again about it, who knows. But that's the only thing we have for now. . Just like Minato's Chakra mode, at first his back has a spiral seal and the words saying fourth hokage, later we can see only the seal.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I believe SOSP/Hagoromo's chakra is just special kind of chakra. It just as shinobi's chakra but much more potent so it can damage Juubi somehow. When you add vast amount of nature energy to keep ratio to that chakra we got Senjutsu of six paths charka. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi have(Kakashi had) SOSP chakra, but only Naruto had SOSP Senjutsu chakra if it does make sense. And yes, without SOSP's charka Kaguya would be not damaged by Kakashi's Kamui Raikiri. --TTHHagoromoOotsutsuki (talk) 14:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Databook If that's what the databook says, then you need to change that on Kakashi's abilities page, and the Kamui article Riptide240 (talk) 17:09, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :wut?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::On those two pages, it says that the Kamui Raikiri allows him to make his body intangible, but leave his hand. Apparently, the databook and this page say something else Riptide240 (talk) 17:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Just read Kamui, Lightning Cutter, and Kakashi's ability section, none say such thing. Omnibender - Talk - 17:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Dude, you blind or something? It says that on Kakashi's ability section under MS next to the pic of him phasing through Kaguya's attack. And it says that on Kamui under both eyes. Its he last sentence. And what is the databook saying about it anyways? Its sayimg that his raikiri teleports the severed piece. That has nothing to do with phasing Riptide240 (talk) 18:19, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, that's technically true. Obito did that a lot, phase and switch. What you said before is in relation to Kamui Lightning Cutter specifically, which isn't at all mentioned in that sentence in Kakashi's article. And in the Kamui article, the phasing is mentioned just like it is in this article. The blade itself goes through stuff, sending the part it cuts to Kamui's dimension. Omnibender - Talk - 19:00, May 30, 2015 (UTC) So is the raikiri phasing through stuff or cutting and just teleporting what it cut? Riptide240 (talk) 19:13, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :This article is true. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:31, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::We kinda established that alreadyRiptide240 (talk) 22:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::lol, misunderstood your last question. Raikiri is cutting and teleporting. If it were phasing through stuff, it wouldn't do anything at all. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Then you guys should chamge the wording because intangibility doesn't come into play here then Riptide240 (talk) 22:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC)